This invention relates to a Christmas tree stand.
There is room for considerable improvement in the various types of Christmas tree stands heretofore proposed. Most such stands do not have convenient means for attachment to the tree. Some require the trimming of limbs in order to fit the tree to the stand. Most do not have any means of adjustment to compensate for a bend in the trunk of the tree.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, most prior stands have become too complicated to be practical. The use of numerous parts increases the cost of manufacture and often causes annoyance to the user in assembling and adjusting the various parts. Also, such stands are usually not attractive in appearance.